pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Oxford period poetry anthologies
These are Oxford poetry anthologies of English poetry, which select from a given period. See also The Oxford Book of Twentieth Century English Verse. ''New Oxford Book of Seventeenth-Century Verse'' (1991) Edited by Alastair Fowler. Poets included were: Henry Aldrich - Sir William Alexander, Earl of Stirling - Jacob Allestry - Mary Astell - William Austin - Sir Robert Ayton - William Basse - Richard Baxter - Francis Beaumont - Sir John Beaumont - Joseph Beaumont - Thomas Beedome - Aphra Behn - Edward Benlowes - Henry Bold - Anne Bradstreet - Richard Brathwait - Alexander Brome - Sir Thomas Browne - William Browne of Tavistock - John Bunyan - Robert Burton - Samuel Butler - Thomas Campion - Thomas Carew - James Carkesse - William Cartwright - Patrick Cary - Margaret Cavendish, Duchess of Newcastle - William Cavendish, Duke of Newcastle - John Chalkhill - William Chamberlayne - George Chapman - John Cleveland - John Collop - Richard Corbett - Charles Cotton - Abraham Cowley - Richard Crashaw - Hugh Crompton - John Cutts, Lord Cutts - Alicia D'Anvers - Thomas D'Urfey - John Dancer - George Daniel - Samuel Daniel - Sir William Davenant - Robert Davenport - Thomas Dekker - Sir John Denham - John Digby, Earl of Bristol - John Donne - Michael Drayton - William Drummond of Hawthornden - John Dryden - Richard Duke - 'Ephelia' - Sir George Etherege - Mary Evelyn - Thomas Fairfax, Lord Fairfax - Mildmay Fane, Earl of Westmorland - Sir Richard Fanshawe - Henry Farley - George Farquhar - Owen Feltham - Anne Finch, Countess of Winchilsea - Thomas Flatman - Richard Flecknoe - Giles Fletcher - John Fletcher - Phineas Fletcher - John Ford - Simon Ford - Thomas Forde - Sidney Godolphin - James Graham, Marquis of Montrose - Fulke Greville, Lord Brooke - William Habington - Henry Hall - John Hall - Henry Halswell - William Hammond - Samuel Harding - Sir John Harington - Christopher Harvey - Sir R. Hatton - Robert Hayman - Robert Heath - Edward Herbert, Lord Herbert of Cherbury - George Herbert - Robert Herrick - Thomas Heyrick - Thomas Heywood - N. Hookes - John Hoskyns - Anne Howard - Sir Robert Howard - James Howell - Sir Francis Hubert - Lucy Hutchinson - Thomas James - Ben Jonson - Thomas Ken - Anne Killigrew - Thomas Killigrew - King James VI and I - Henry King - Ralph Knevet - Sir Francis Kynaston - Sir Roger L'Estrange - Emilia Lanier - Richard Leigh - Martin Lluelyn - Richard Lovelace - Andrew Marvell - Thomas Middleton - John Milton - Mary Mollineux - Henry More - Thomas Morton - Pierre Antoine Motteux - Nicholas Murford - Thomas Nabbes - John Norris - Dudley North, Lord North - John Oldham - Philip Pain - Clement Paman - Martin Parker - Francis Daniel Pastorius - Thomas Philipott - Katherine Philips - Alexander Pope - Walter Pope - Samuel Pordage - Edmund Prestwich - Laurence Price - Francis Quarles - Alexander Radcliffe - Thomas Randolph - Edward Ravenscroft - Eldred Revett - Henry Reynolds - Samuel Rowlands - Joseph Rutter - Charles Sackville, Earl of Dorset - George Sandys - Sir Charles Sedley - William Shakespeare - Sir Edward Sherburne - Thomas Shipman - James Shirley - Thomas Southerne - Thomas Stanley - Matthew Stevenson - Sir John Stradling - William Strode - Sir John Suckling - Joshua Sylvester - Lady Elizabeth Tanfield - Nahum Tate - John Tatham - Edward Taylor - John Taylor - Elizabeth Thomas - Elizabeth Tipper - Benjamin Tompson - Aurelian Townsend - Thomas Traherne - Henry Vaughan - George Villiers, Duke of Buckingham - Luke Wadding - Edmund Waller - Rowland Watkyns - John Webster - Anne Wharton - Robert Wild - Roger Williams - Humphrey Willis - John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester - Gerrard Winstanley - George Wither - William Wood - Sir Henry Wotton - James Wright - Lady Mary Wroth ''New Oxford Book of Eighteenth-Century Verse'' (1984) Edited by Roger Lonsdale. Poets included were: Jean Adams - Joseph Addison - John Aikin - Mark Akenside - Mary Alcock - Robert Andrews - Christopher Anstey - John Armstrong - Joanna Baillie - Henry Baker - John Codrington Bampfylde - John Bancks - Anna Laetitia Barbauld - Mary Barber - James Beattie - George Berkeley - Isaac Bickerstaffe - Samuel Bishop - James Bisset - Robert Blair - William Blake - Susanna Blamire - Samuel Bowden - William Lisle Bowles - James Bramston - Andrew Brice - Henry Brooke - John Brown - Isaac Hawkins Browne - Moses Browne - Michael Bruce - John Frederick Bryant - Sir Samuel Egerton Brydges - Robert Burns - John Byrom - George Canning - Henry Carey - John Carr - James Cawthorn - Thomas Chatterton - Edward Chicken - Lady Mary Chudleigh - Charles Churchill - Colley Cibber - Thomas Cole - John Collier - Mary Collier - Emanuel Collins - William Collins - George Colman the younger - William Congreve - Joseph Cottle - William Cowper - George Crabbe - William Crowe - Samuel Croxall - John Cunningham - Sir George Dallas - John Dalton - James Dance - Erasmus Darwin - Sneyd Davies - Daniel Defoe - William Diaper - Charles Dibdin - Sarah Dixon - John Dobson - Philip Doddridge - Robert Dodsley - E. Dower - Lord Dreghorn - Stephen Duck - William Dunkin - Thomas D'Urfey - John Dyer - Thomas Edwards - Sarah Fyge Egerton - John Ellis - George Farewell - Joseph Fawcett - Francis Fawkes - Robert Fergusson - Frederick Forrest - John Freeth - George Galloway - John Gambold - Edmund Gardner - David Garrick - John Gay - John Gerrard - Thomas Gilbert - Richard Glover - Oliver Goldsmith - James Graeme - James Grainger - Richard Graves - Thomas Gray - Matthew Green - Frances Greville - Laurence Hynes Halloran - William Harrison - Francis Hawling - John Hawthorn - Samuel Henley - Aaron Hill - Thomas Holcraft - Leonard Howard - Hildebrand Jacob - Richard Jago - Nicholas James - Catherine Jemmat - Charles Jenner - Soames Jenyns - Samuel Johnson - George Keate - James Kennedy - L. Ker - William King - John Langhorne - Mary Leapor - John Learmont - Lady Anne Lindsay - Edward Littleton - Evan Lloyd - Robert Lloyd - Andrew Macdonald - John Maclaurin, Lord Dreghorn - James Macpherson - David Mallet - Bernard Mandeville - William Mason - Joseph Mather - Thomas Mathison - Thomas Maurice - Robert Merry - William Julius Mickle - Mary Monck - Lady Mary Wortley Montagu - Charles Mordaunt, Earl of Peterborough - Hannah More - Charles Morris - Thomas Morris - Thomas Moss - Thomas Mozeen - Charles Newton - John Newton - Robert Nugent, Earl Nugent - John O'Keefe - Richardson Pack - Thomas Parnell - John Parrish - William Parsons - Alexander Pennecuik - Thomas Penrose - Thomas Percy - Ambrose Philips - John Philips - Christopher Pitt - Annabella Plumtre - John Plumtre - Richard Polwhele - John Pomfret - Alexander Pope - Kenrick Prescot - Matthew Prior - Henry James Pye - Richard Savage - John Scott - Anna Seward - William Shenstone - William Shepherd - Richard Brinsley Sheridan - Christopher Smart - Charlotte Turner Smith - George Smith - John Smith - Tobias Smollett - William Somervile - William Sotheby - Robert Southey - Lawrence Spooner - Philip Dormer Stanhope, Earl of Chesterfield - George Alexander Stevens - Jonathan Swift - Robert Tatersal - Henry Taylor - John Taylor - William Taylor - John Thelwall - Edward Thompson - James Thomson - Thomas Tickell - Elizabeth Tolley - Augustus Montagu Toplady - Horace Walpole, Earl of Orford - Edward Ward - Joseph Warton - Thomas Warton - Isaac Watts - James Eyre Weeks - Leonard Welsted - Charles Wesley - John Wesley - Samuel Wesley - Phillis Wheatley - Gilbert White - Paul Whitehead - William Whitehead - J. Wilde - Sir Charles Hanbury Williams - John Williams - Anne Finch, Countess of Winchilsea - John Winstanley - John Wolcot - James Woodhouse - Charles Woodward - William Woty - Hetty Wright - John Wright - Ann Yearsley - Edward Young ''New Oxford Book of Romantic Period Verse'' (1993) Edited by Jerome J. McGann. Poets included are: Miles Peter Andrews - Joanna Baillie - Samuel Bamford - Anna Laetitia Barbauld - Thomas Beck - William Blake - William Lisle Bowles - Robert Burns - George Gordon, Lord Byron - Thomas Campbell - George Canning - John Clare - Samuel Taylor Coleridge - Hannah Cowley - William Cowper - George Crabbe - George Croly - William Crowe - Charlotte Dacre - George Darley - Erasmus Darwin - Ebenezer Elliott - Catherine Maria Fanshawe - John Hookham Frere - William Gifford - Felicia Dorothea Hemans - James Hogg - William Hone - Thomas Hood - Leigh Hunt - Sir William Jones - John Keats - Charles Lamb - Mary Lamb - Laetitia Elizabeth Landon - Walter Savage Landor - Joseph Lees - Matthew Gregory Lewis - Charles Lloyd (poet) - Henry Luttrell - John Herman Merivale - Robert Merry - Mary Russell Mitford - James Montgomery - Thomas Moore - John Moultrie - Caroline Oliphant - Amelia Opie - Sydney Owenson - William Parsons - Thomas Love Peacock - Richard Polwhele - Winthrop Mackworth Praed - William Probert - Bryan Waller Procter - Edward Quillinan - Ann Radcliffe - Mary Robinson - Samuel Rogers - William Roscoe - Thomas Russell - Walter Scott - Anna Seward - Percy Bysshe Shelley - Charlotte Turner Smith - Horace Smith - James Smith - Robert Southey - Thomas Tod Stoddart - Ann Taylor - Jane Taylor - William Taylor - William Tennant - Alfred Tennyson - John Thelwall - Mary Tighe - Helen Maria Williams - John Wolcot - Charles Wolfe - William Wordsworth - Ann Yearsley ''Oxford Book of Victorian Verse'' (1922) Edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch; he included many poems that he had already selected for the Oxford Book of English Verse. Lascelles Abercrombie - Percy Addleshaw - Douglas Ainslie - Thomas Bailie Aldrich - William Alexander - William Allingham - Sir Edwin Arnold - Matthew Arnold - Thomas Ashe - Alfred Austin - William Edmonstoune Aytoun - Philip James Bailey - Richard Harris Barham - Maurice Baring - George Barlow - Jane Barlow - William Barnes - Benjamin Disraeli, 1st Earl of Beaconsfield - Thomas Lovell Beddoes - Henry Charles Beeching - Charles Dent Bell - Hilaire Belloc - Arthur Christopher Benson - Laurence Binyon - John Stuart Blackie - Richard Doddridge Blackmore - Mathilde Blind - Wilfrid Scawen Blunt - George Henry Boker - Gordon Bottomley - Francis William Bourdillon - Robert Bridges - Emily Brontë - Rupert Brooke - Robert Barnabas Brough - Oliver Madox Brown - Thomas Edward Brown - Elizabeth Barrett Browning - Robert Browning - William Cullen Bryant - Robert Buchanan - Arthur Gray Butler - Wathen Mark Wilks Call - Thomas Carlyle - Bliss Carman - John Clare - Caroline Clive - Arthur Hugh Clough - Hartley Coleridge - Mary E. Coleridge - Sara Coleridge - Mortimer Collins - Frances Cornford - William Cory - Frances Burdett Money Coutts - Dinah Maria Craik - Walter Crane - Marquess of Crewe - Arthur Shearly Cripps - Henry Cust - George Darley - John Davidson - William H. Davies - Thomas Osborne Davis - William James Dawson - Walter De la Mare - Lord De Tabley - Sir Aubrey De Vere - Aubrey De Vere - Emily Dickinson - Richard Watson Dixon - Bertram Dobell - Sydney Dobell - Austin Dobson - Alfred Domett - Lord Alfred Douglas - Edward Dowden - Ernest Dowson - Sir Francis Hastings Doyle - John Drinkwater - Agnes Mary Frances Duclaux - Helen, Lady Dufferin - George Louis Palmella Busson du Maurier - Matilda Betham Edwards - George Eliot - Ebenezer Elliott - Henry Ellison - Ralph Waldo Emerson - Frederick William Faber - Sir Samuel Ferguson - Michale Field - Edward Fitzgerald - James Elroy Flecker - Alice Furlong - Norman Gale - Richard Garnett - Wilfrid Wilson Gibson - Adam Lindsay Gordon - Edmund Gosse - Charles Granville - David Gray - Dora Greenwell - Gerald Griffin - Louise Imogen Guiney - Fitz-Greene Halleck - Thomas Hardy - Bret Harte - Robert Stephen Hawker - William Ernest Henley - Maurice Hewlett - Emily Henrietta Hickey - Katharine Tynan Hinkson - Oliver Wendell Holmes - Thomas Hood - George Hookham - Gerard Manley Hopkins - Richard Henry Horne - Lord Houghton - Laurence Housman - Julia Ward Howe - William Dean Howells - Leigh Hunt - Douglas Hyde - Jean Ingelow - Lionel Johnson - Ebenezer Jones - Ernest Charles Jones - James Joyce - John Keble - Frances Anne Kemble - Henry Clarence Kendall - John Kenyon - Charles Kingsley - Henry Kingsley - Rudyard Kipling - Walter Savage Landor - Andrew Lang - Emily Lawless - Eugene Lee-Hamilton - Edward Cracroft Lefroy - Richard Le Gallienne - Amy Levy - William James Linton - Frederick Locker-Lampson - John Gibson Lockhart - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow - James Russell Lowell - Henry Dawson Lowry - Sir Alfred Comyn Lyall - Thomas Toke Lynch - Sidney Royse Lysaght - Earl of Lytton - Lord Lytton - Lord Macaulay - Denis Florence MacCarthy - George MacDonald - Charles Mackay - H. C. Compton Mackenzie - Francis Mahony - James Clarence Mangan - Philip Bourke Marston - Theophile Marzials - John Masefield - Gerald Massey - Annie Matheson - George Meredith - Herman Charles Merivale - Alice Meynell - Richard Middleton - William Cosmo Monkhouse - Harold Monro - Mary Montgomerie - T. Sturge Moore - Sir Lewis Morris - William Morris - Neil Munro - Ernest Myers - Frederic William Henry Myers - John Mason Neale - Henry Newbolt - John Henry Newman - John Nicol - Roden Berkeley Wriothesley Noel - Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Norton - Alfred Noyes - Moira O'Neill - John Boyle O'Reilly - Arthur William Edgar O'Shaughnessy - Francis Turner Palgrave - Sir Gilbert Parker - Fanny Parnell - Coventry Patmore - John Payne - John Swinnerton Phillimore - Stephen Phillips - Eden Phillpotts - William Philpot - Edgar Allan Poe - Walter Herries Pollock - Ezra Pound - Winthrop Mackworth Praed - May Probyn - Adelaide Anne Procter - Bryan Waller Procter - Sir Arthur Quiller-Couch - Ernest Radford - William Brighty Rands - Hardwick Drummond Rawnsley - Ernest Rhys - James Logie Robertson - Sir James Rennell Rodd - Samuel Rogers - T. W. Rolleston - William Caldwell Roscoe - William Stanley Roscoe - Christina Georgina Rossetti - Dante Gabriel Rossetti - Earl of Rosslyn - John Ruskin - George William Russell - Lady Margaret Sackville - George Santayana - William Bell Scott - John Campbell Shairp - William Sharp - Dora Sigerson Shorter - Joseph Skipsey - Douglas Brook Wheelton Sladen - Menella Bute Smedley - Alexander Smith - Walter C. Smith - James Stephens - Robert Louis Stevenson - Charles Swain - Elinor Sweetman - Algernon Charles Swinburne - John Addington Symonds - Arthur Symons - John M. Synge - Sir Henry Taylor - Rachel Annand Taylor - Frederick Tennyson - Lord Tennyson - William Makepeace Thackeray - Francis Thompson - Edward William Thomson - James Thomson (B.V.) - Henry David Thoreau - Wilfrid Thorley - Walter Thornbury - John Todhunter - Archbishop Trench - Herbert Trench - Charles Tennyson Turner - Samuel Waddington - Thomas Wade - Edward Walsh - Thomas Herbert Warren - Rosamund Marriott Watson - William Watson - Theodore Watts-Dunton - Augusta Webster - Thomas Westwood - Charles Whitehead - Walt Whitman - John Greenleaf Whittier - Oscar Wilde - Sarah Williams - Nathaniel Parker Lewis - Margaret L. Woods - Thomas Woolner - William Butler Yeats ''New Oxford Book of Victorian Verse'' (1987) Edited by Christopher Ricks. Poets included were: William Allingham - Matthew Arnold - Thomas Ashe - Henry Bellyse Baildon - William Barnes - Aubrey Beardsley - Thomas Lovell Beddoes - Hilaire Belloc - J. Stanyan Bigg - Robert Bridges - Charlotte Brontë - Emily Jane Brontë - Shirley Brooks - T.E. Brown - Elizabeth Barrett Browning - Robert Browning - C.S. Calverley - William Canton - Lewis Carroll - John Clare - Arthur Hugh Clough - Mary E. Coleridge - Mortimer Collins - William Cory - John Davidson - Lord de Tabley - Charles Dickens - Richard Watson Dixon - Sydney Dobell - Digby Mackworth Dolben - Edward Dowden - Ernest Dowson - R.E. Egerton Warburton - George Eliot - Ebenezer Elliott - Sebastian Evans - Michael Field - Edward FitzGerald - John Gray - Dora Greenwell - Louisa S. Guggenberger - Thomas Hardy - Robert Stephen Hawker - William Ernest Henley - Henry James - Thomas Hood - Gerard M. Hopkins - A. E. Housman - Leigh Hunt - Jean Ingelow - Lionel Johnson - Ebenezer Jones - Ernest Jones - E. Keary - Charles Kingsley - Rudyard Kipling - Walter Savage Landor - Andrew Lang - Edward Lear - Eugene Lee-Hamilton - Amy Levy - Frederick Locker-Lampson - Thomas Babington Macaulay - George MacDonald - William Hurrell Mallock - James Clarence Mangan - Philip Bourke Marston - Gerald Massey - George Meredith - Alice Meynell - William Miller - Cosmo Monkhouse - William Morris - Arthur Munby - E. Nesbit - John Henry Newman - Coventry Patmore - T.L. Peacock - Victor Plarr - Winthrop Mackworth Praed - Adelaide Anne Procter - Dollie Radford - William Renton - James Logie Robertson - A. Mary F. Robinson - Christina Rossetti - Dante Gabriel Rossetti - John Ruskin - William Bell Scott - Dora Sigerson Shorter - Elizabeth Siddal - George Augustus Simcox - G. R. Sims - Joseph Skipsey - J.K. Stephen - Robert Louis Stevenson - William Frederick Stevenson - Algernon Charles Swinburne - John Addington Symonds - Arthur Symons - Alfred Tennyson - Frederick Tennyson - William Makepeace Thackeray - Francis Thompson - James Thomson - Charles Tennyson Turner - Katharine Tynan - William Watson - Oscar Wilde - William Wordsworth - W.B. Yeats ''British Poetry and Prose 1870-1905'' (1987) Edited by Ian Fletcher . Poets included were: Sir Edwin Arnold - Alfred Austin - Aubrey Beardsley - Robert Bridges - Edward Carpenter - Mary Coleridge - John Davidson - Austin Dobson - Digby Mackworth Dolben - Edward Dowden - Ernest Dowson - Mary Duclaux - Edwin John Ellis - Michael Field - Richard Le Gallienne - Sir W. S. Gilbert - Sir Edmund Gosse - John Gray - William Ernest Henley - Ellice Hopkins - Gerard Manley Hopkins - A.E. Housman - Lionel Johnson - Rudyard Kipling - Andrew Lang - Eugene Lee-Hamilton - Alfred Lyall - Charlotte Mew - Alice Meynell - A.C. Miall - Sir Henry Newbolt - Roden Noel - Arthur O'Shaughnessy - William James Renton - T.W. Rolleston - George William Russell - William Sharp - J.K. Stephen - Algernon Charles Swinburne - John Addington Symonds - Arthur Symons - Lord De Tabley - James Thomson (B.V.) - Francis Thompson - Margaret Veley - Sir William Watson - Augusta Webster - Oscar Wilde - W.B. Yeats Also, prose by: Sir Max Beerbohm - Samuel Erewhon Butler - Hubert Crackanthorpe - Richard Garnett - Sir W. S. Gilbert - George Gissing - Walter Pater - Richard Jefferies - Rudyard Kipling - George Moore - Arthur Morrison - Olive Schreiner - Robert Louis Stevenson - H.G. Wells Category:British poetry Category:Poetry anthologies Period poetry anthologies